Amour Noir '1' : Mon cadeau de noël
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Premier opus de la saga "Amour Noir" - La vie n'est pas toujours facile et quand on aime la personne qu'il ne faut pas, elle l'est encore moins. Et Scorpius en sait quelque chose... car il aime celui qu'il ne devrait pas. Venez vous plongez dans cette tragédie où l'amour n'est que folie. "Saga en trois parties"


**Auteur** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Saga** : Amour Noir

**Titre : **Mon cadeau de Noël

**Situation : **Après l'épilogue… Scorpius a 16 ans au début de cet Os.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

**Particularité : **Ceci n'est pas une songfic, mais l'idée m'est venue au travail, en entendant « Lemon incest » de Serge Gainsbourg (^-^). Cette Os n'a pas non plus d'intrigue très poussée. Je n'avais pas la force d'écrire énormément, donc, la longueur est courte, sorry. J'espère que s'il y a encore des lecteurs, ils aimeront cet Os qui me plait assez.

_Bonne lecture_

_Jes Cullen-Malfoy_

* * *

**Amour Noir : **

**Mon cadeau de Noël**

* * *

**POV Scorpius**

Je regardai le paysage défiler, perdu dans mes pensées. Je pouvais voir du coin de l'œil mon ami dessiner comme à son habitude dans son petit carnet, le regard perdu devant lui entre chaque coup de crayon.

- Tu n'oublieras pas de m'envoyer mon cadeau, dit-il un peu avant que le train n'arrive en gare.

- Non, promis… je te l'enverrai…

Ce fut la dernière chose que je lui dis et quand il se leva pour rejoindre sa famille, j'eus envie de le serrer contre moi, de lui dire que je l'aimais énormément. Mais que cela ne me suffisait pas. Que je n'en pouvais plus.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras à la dernière minute, sans rien dire.

Un dernier sourire et j'étais seul dans mon compartiment. Je regardai autour de moi, me disant malgré tout que c'était la dernière fois que je voyais la beauté du train, la dernière fois que je pouvais toucher l'inscription laissée par mon père quelques années avant. Je passai une dernière fois mes doigts dessus.

Quand je pus entendre que la foule dehors avait disparu, je consentis à prendre ma malle et à sortir du train.

Depuis la fin de la dernière guerre, mon père, ancien Mangemort, évitait la foule et encore plus depuis mes huit ans, âge où j'avais perdu ma mère. Une maladie grave l'avait emportée, me condamnant ainsi à cette chose qui me rongeait.

Je foulai le sol du quai et le vis enfin. Mon cœur rata un battement car même s'il était vieux, plus pâle, plus maigre, il était toujours aussi beau. Et si je n'avais pas toute ma tête en cet instant, je courrais vers lui, lui sauterais au cou et poserais ma bouche sur la sienne.

Mais j'avais encore ma tête, ma raison, alors en bon Malfoy, je marchai la tête haute, faisant léviter la malle derrière moi. Une fois arrivé devant lui, il n'eut droit qu'à un simple signe de tête, qu'il me rendit avec un léger sourire.

J'avais appris, à son insu, la vérité sur ma naissance, en tombant dans le grenier sur une boite contenant un journal de ma mère. Et savoir qu'il me détestait me rendait triste.

Il n'avait jamais aimé ma mère, il n'avait même pas voulu de moi. J'avais été un accident. J'étais aussi la seule fois où mon père avait consenti à toucher ma mère.

Une soirée arrosée au Whisky Pur Feu, une erreur de chambre et voilà, neuf mois plus tard, j'étais né.

Mais je devais admettre que je ne pouvais lui en vouloir, même à cet instant, lui devant moi à quelques mètres, me tournant le dos.

Une fois dans la zone de transplanage, il me proposa sa main. Je la lui pris avec envie. Rares étaient les contacts avec lui.

Je sentis tout à coup cette sensation des plus désagréables et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais devant le portail de notre manoir.

La main de mon père quitta la mienne et je me sentis vide, seul, et l'envie de pleurer fut là. Je devais absolument la refouler et laisser éclater mes larmes entre les murs de ma chambre, loin de lui. Un Malfoy ne devait pas pleurer.

Et si je continuais la liste, un Malfoy ne devait pas non plus aimer, sourire, rougir, montrer ses sentiments, avoir peur, être courageux, être autre chose que premier dans chaque cours. On ne devait pas non plus faire ami-ami avec un Potter, ni avec un Weasley.

Et ça, je l'avais entendu maintes et maintes fois. Et faute m'était de constater que selon cette liste, je n'étais pas un bon Malfoy, j'avais enfreint toutes les règles.

Quand je revins à moi, j'étais seul, devant les grilles. Je pris donc le chemin de pierres blanches qui menait au manoir à proprement parler et après quelques minutes, déposai mes affaires au pied de mon grand lit à baldaquin.

En bon Malfoy, je rangeai ces dernières, même si cela était normalement le travail d'un elfe de maison. Mais je n'aimais pas faire appel à eux. Pas que je défendais leur cause, mais la vue de leurs corps petits, squelettiques et la couleur de leur peau, me révulsaient à chaque fois.

**POV Draco**

Je m'affalai dans mon fauteuil et me massai les tempes. Comment en si peu de temps mon fils avait-il encore pu grandir ? Et pourquoi devenait-il de plus en plus beau ?

Je soufflai et penchai la tête en arrière. Je devais garder les idées claires.

A tout prix !

Pourtant, j'avais espéré qu'il ne vienne pas au manoir cette année. J'avais reçu un hibou venant de Potter pour demander mon accord au fait que mon fils passe les fêtes chez lui et sa famille. Et j'avais dit oui. Mais non, mon fils, têtu, ne voulait pas me laisser seul.

Mais j'étais tout le temps seul ! Chaque minute que Merlin faisait depuis la fin de cette guerre, je les passais seul.

Mon père ayant été condamné au baiser du détraqueur, je ne pouvais plus compter sur lui. Et ma mère, même si elle avait été sauvée par Potter lui-même pendant son jugement, tout comme moi, n'avait pas réussi à vivre sous les regards remplis de haine des sorciers et s'était suicidée.

Elle avait sauté d'une falaise sans même me laisser un mot.

Et je ne pouvais pas prendre comme compagnie ma femme, qui était sous terre en ce moment. Astoria était belle, distinguée, avait de bonne manière mais elle m'avait toujours tapée sur le système.

Je l'avais évitée le plus possible depuis notre mariage… arrangé, but pour redorer le nom des Malfoy comme l'avait voulu ma mère, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Et toute cette solitude, je l'aimais autant qu'elle me pesait. Encore plus depuis ce fameux jour où j'avais appris une deuxième fois que le héros national attendait un enfant avec sa femme.

Et j'avais bu, beaucoup, cette nuit-là, à tel point que je m'étais trompé de chambre.

Une seule erreur avait suffit pour que ma femme profite de moi et scelle ce que je n'avais jamais voulu sceller avec elle : notre mariage.

Puis l'horrible nouvelle était arrivée peu de temps plus tard. J'allais être père.

Depuis, ma vie était un cauchemar. J'avais toujours eu mon regard sur le ventre de ma femme qui s'arrondissait de jour en jour, sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. J'avais aussi espionné les nuits de sommeil de mon bébé. Je l'avais observé depuis la fenêtre de mon bureau quand il avait commencé à gambader dans les jardins, à sourire au paon.

J'avais honte d'avouer que, chaque nuit, je me glissais dans la chambre de mon fils pour le regarder dormir, voir ses traits détendus, regarder son visage, le toucher du bout des doigts.

Ma vie était une mascarade, un masque que j'avais de plus en plus de peine à garder au fils des années, encore plus depuis que je devais passer plus de temps avec lui. Conséquence directe de la mort de ma femme.

J'avais dû, en attendant la rentrée à Poudlard, l'éduquer un minimum, délaissant cette tâche à plusieurs précepteurs le reste du temps.

Je me maudissais certains jours, de paraitre aussi froid que mon propre père l'avait été avec moi. Ravivant les sentiments que j'avais eus pour mon géniteur, les sentiments qui m'avaient rongé quand j'avais appris qu'il était à Azkaban suite à une attaque du ministère à la fin de ma cinquième année.

Mais jamais mes sentiments de l'époque n'avaient atteint ce que je ressentais en ce jour pour mon fils. Mon Scorpius, Mon trésor. Ma honte.

Je sortis de mes pensées et souvenirs au son de l'horloge, m'annonçant que le repas allait être servi.

Je me levai, replaçai mes habits plus par habitude que par nécessité et me dirigeai vers un des moments que j'appréciais sous les traits d'un père froid, sans considération pour son propre fils.

Quand je fus arrivé, constatant qu'il n'était pas encore là, je demandai, ou plutôt ordonnai au premier elfe de maison à portée de main, ne sachant pas lequel c'était, d'aller annoncer à ma descendance que le repas allait être servi et qu'il devait m'honorer de sa présence, en bon fils qu'il était.

J'eus le souvenir fugace de toutes les fois où j'avais eu les mêmes réflexions venant de mon père et quels sentiments m'avaient envahi à ces instants-là. La tristesse mais aussi une énorme déception d'être une honte à ma famille.

- Père, je suis vraiment désolé pour mon retard, entendis-je.

- Que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Je ne le tolérerai pas Scorpius, dis-je froidement, prenant place au bout de la table, tandis qu'il prenait place à l'autre bout, c'est-à-dire à environ une dizaine de mètres.

J'avais pris cette habitude en début de mariage, de m'isoler d'Astoria et quand mon fils était né, il était resté tout le temps avec elle. À sa mort, il avait gardé cette distance. Et elle me pesait. Je l'avais instaurée pour elle, pas pour lui, mais j'étais trop orgueilleux pour faire le premier pas.

- Bon appétit Père, dit-il doucement.

Un signe de tête fut ma seule réponse, et je fis comme à chaque repas. Je mangeai en silence, guettant le moindre bruit venant de lui. Je devais profiter du temps qu'il passait au manoir, sachant que bientôt, je ne le verrais plus.

**.**

**.**

La lueur de la lune éclairait son visage, le rendant encore plus angélique qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Étais-je un mauvais père ? Le fait de verser un somnifère de mon cru dans son thé du soir faisait-il de moi un mauvais père ?

Je n'en savais rien, mais je savais que grâce à ce geste, je pouvais rester là, à le regarder autant de temps que la nuit m'offrait. Je vins m'assoir sur le bord de son lit, comme je le faisais depuis qu'il avait quitté le berceau et comme depuis tant d'années, remis une de ses mèches derrière son oreille.

Je savais que chaque fois que j'étais là, dans le noir, je vendais mon âme déjà bafouée au mal, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Je l'aimais… comme je n'aurais pas dû.

Et ma seule consolation pour mon mental déjà maltraité depuis toutes ces années, c'était que jamais mon sexe ne s'était éveillé à sa vue. Malgré tout, cette constatation me réconfortait.

- Hum…

Je stoppai mon geste et écarquillai les yeux. Venais-je bien d'entendre ce que je pensais avoir entendu ? Mon fils, mon bébé, rêvait-il de _ça_ ?

- Hum… oui…

Sans attendre, le cœur lourd mais résigné car cela devait arriver un jour, je me levai du lit et sortis de la chambre.

Je devais bien me dire et me convaincre qu'à son âge, seize ans, il devait certainement sortir avec une fille de son école. Il pouvait même aimer cette personne.

Au lieu de prendre la direction de ma chambre, je pris celle du rez-de-chaussée pour me servir un verre. J'en avais besoin.

**.**

**.**

Nous étions la veille de Noël, et mon fils avait insisté pour que nous buvions cet alcool qu'il avait acheté à Pré-au-Lard. Après cinq bonnes minutes à insister, j'avais abdiqué.

Je n'avais jamais vu ce sourire qu'il avait affiché en partant, et, méfiant, je m'étais désillusionné puis l'avais suivi dans sa chambre. Et le voir verser ces deux fioles dans mon verre me rendit en colère.

Je repris le chemin du salon sans attendre, où je m'installai de nouveau dans le fauteuil présent devant l'âtre où un feu était allumé. J'avais envie de crier, d'hurler, d'exploser, mais je ne fis rien. Je restai moi-même, même quand mon fils revint avec les deux verres et qu'il me tendit celui qui contenait certainement les potions inconnues.

Quand il s'installa dans le fauteuil près du sapin, et que son regard se porta sur les cadeaux, je lançai d'un informulé un sort qui changea le contenu de mon verre.

**POV Scorpius **_(Petit retour en arrière)_

Je mangeai le cœur lourd, car même en ce jour, il avait gardé cette distance. Mais ce soir, il n'y en aurait plus. Ce soir, j'allais mourir dans ses bras… dans tous les sens du terme.

Mon seul regret était Albus. J'espérais qu'il arrive à surmonter ma disparition. Je l'aimais vraiment beaucoup. Il m'avait aidé ces six dernières années. Il m'avait fait rire quand nous étions seuls, et m'avait réconforté sans jamais me demander pourquoi, certains jours, quand je pleurais dans mon lit.

Et je m'en voulais de le laisser seul. Car il l'était. Sa mère ne le comprenait pas, son frère James non plus. Lily était trop jeune et ne faisait pas attention à lui et son père, même si ce dernier aimait son fils, était trop dans son monde et dans le passé pour voir qu'il était malheureux.

Je devrais d'ailleurs lui envoyer son cadeau après le repas car tout allait se passer ce soir.

- Père, après le repas, puis-je prendre quelques minutes pour envoyer mes cadeaux ?

- Hum… oui, mais la prochaine fois, fais-le avant !

Froide…

Sa voix était toujours froide avec moi. Jamais de toute ma vie, qui était courte et qui le resterait, je n'avais entendu de la tendresse venant de lui. Un peu d'amour, même paternel, comme le faisait Harry avec Albus quand j'allais chez eux pour les grandes vacances, m'aurait rempli de bonheur. Mais rien.

Le repas se termina dans cette ambiance et ce fut les larmes aux yeux que je montai dans ma chambre pour écrire la lettre à mon ami.

« _Albus…_

_Je vais envoyer cette lettre ce soir, mais tu ne pourras la lire que dans 24 heures. Donc, ne jette pas le parchemin vierge. »_

Je pris ensuite un autre parchemin, que j'avais enchanté, où j'allais dire mes adieux à mon ami.

_« Je tiens à m'excuser Albus… car à la fin de cette lettre, et même avant, tu seras en colère contre moi. Et je ne peux t'en vouloir. Depuis quelques années, trois pour être exact, je te cache ce lourd secret. Toutes ces fois où tu me consolais en maudissant la personne qui me rendait dans cet état, tu en voulais à mon père._

_L'homme qui hantait mes nuits, qui me rendait honteux de me réveiller en sueur et excité, c'était aussi lui._

_Je dois te dégo__û__ter, je dois te décevoir et même là, je te comprends. Je porte ce dégo__û__t de moi aussi et je ne le supporte plus, alors comment aurais-je pu t'avouer cette chose ?_

_Sache que j'ai été heureux de te rencontrer et que je ne regrette rien._

_Je t'envoie cette photo de nous, chez toi, qui date de nos onze ans, heureux de passer les vacances de printemps ensemble._

_Je ne m'éternise pas sur cette lettre, ma dernière._

_Pardon…_

_Ton éternel ami, Scorpius Draco Malfoy »_

Je relus deux fois le contenu, toujours insatisfait. Mais je n'aimais pas changer mes dernières lignes, je ne voulais pas enjoliver mes adieux. Alors avec une larme, suivie de plusieurs autres, j'emballai la photographie et ma missive. Je sortis ensuite mon hibou de sa cage, il était heureux de pouvoir sortir du manoir, et après un dernier regard au ciel étoilé, je repris le chemin dans les couloirs froids et sombres pour y rejoindre _mon cadeau_.

**.**

**.**

J'étais assis, dans ce salon et je ne savais pas comment lui demander. Je n'avais jamais osé lui demander quoi que ce soit. Même à la mort de ma mère. J'avais toujours trouvé un moyen de me débrouiller, allant jusqu'à surmonter mon dégoût pour les elfes de maison pour obtenir certaines choses.

Mon regard était perdu dans les flammes, et je tremblais.

Et s'il me disait non ? Si mes potions ne fonctionnaient pas ?

J'avais mis presque quatre mois à les élaborer avant de passer à leur préparation proprement dite. Allais-je avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout ?

- Père ? Demandai-je après une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

- Oui.

- J'ai acheté une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu pendant la journée shopping et j'aimerais que nous buvions un verre ensemble.

- Tu as seize ans ! Tu n'a pas l'âge pour boire d'alcool Scorpius.

- Je sais… mais je ne risque rien… vous êtes là, expliquai-je perdant toutes mes argumentations petit à petit.

- Dans ce cas, bois-la seul dans ta chambre.

- Mais je veux la partager avec vous… on ne fait jamais rien ensemble.

- Tu sais que tu es agaçant ! Si j'avais osé parler ou demander ça à mon père…

- Tu n'es pas ton père et je ne suis pas toi, dis-je avec colère.

- Parle-moi autrement, dit-il en serrant les mâchoires.

- Pardon père… mais je voulais… profiter de ce jour pour partager quelque chose avec vous… comme un père et son fils, comme Harry et Albus.

Je l'entendis souffler et c'est avec une joie que je l'entendis me dire :

- Juste un verre et puis on part se coucher, il est tard.

- Merci père, dis-je en me levant et souriant comme jamais.

Je courus jusque dans ma chambre et une fois à l'intérieur, versai deux doigts de ce Whisky Pur Feu qui m'avait coûté les yeux de la tête, et en tremblant, y versai ensuite deux potions.

L'une pour qu'il m'aime, le temps d'une nuit comme jamais il n'avait aimé, et l'autre pour qu'il… soit excité.

J'avais une troisième potion, pour moi, mais celle-là, je ne la prendrais qu'au réveil, juste avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

Quand tout fut versé, je soufflai et repris le chemin où allait débuter mon rêve.

Mon cadeau de Noël.

Le seul jamais autant désiré.

**POV Draco**

Je buvais mon verre comme si tout était normal et plus ce liquide ambré coulait dans ma gorge, plus je me demandais quelle potion il aurait dû contenir. Mon fils buvait le sien en regardant le feu rougeoyant, me permettant d'admirer son visage parsemé d'ombre et de lumière.

Il était magnifique et je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu créer ça. C'était indéniable, il était mon fils. Il avait mon nez, mes yeux, mes mâchoires, mes cheveux…

Combien de fois Astoria m'avait reproché tous ces traits physiques venant de moi ?

Quelquefois, dans mon lit, le soir, quand il était à Poudlard, je réfléchissais à tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. Étais-je narcissique ?

Je ne pensais pas. Il n'y avait pas que son physique qui me rendait heureux. Son sourire, sa voix, ses yeux brillants qui s'étaient posés sur moi tant de fois quand il était petit.

Perdu dans toutes ces questions, je ne me rendis pas compte que j'avais bu tout le contenu de mon verre. Je reportai alors mon regard sur mon fils, et commençai à analyser ses réactions.

S'il avait mis un poison mortel, il n'en montra rien. Il prit même le temps de finir son verre, sans un regard pour moi.

Et je lui en voulais en cet instant. Je voulais qu'il me regarde, qu'il prenne ses responsabilités. Il avait souhaité m'empoisonner ou autre et comme un lâche, il n'osait pas regarder si ses potions faisaient effet.

Je dus attendre encore cinq bonnes minutes pour l'entendre enfin et sa phrase me troubla plus qu'autre chose.

- Je me suis offert un cadeau cette année papa…

- J'en suis très heureux, dis-je passant sur le terme « papa » employé.

- Et j'aimerais l'ouvrir…

- Mais je t'en prie, ouvre-le…

- Merci.

Il se leva et comme un tic qu'il m'aurait pris, il réajusta son pantalon. Sauf que même si j'avais voulu ne pas le voir, je vis bien que la raison n'était en fin de compte pas la même que moi, mais un début d'érection qu'il voulait cacher.

Avait-il mis un somnifère pour que je dorme à poings fermés pendant qu'il recevait et honorait sa petite-amie sous mon toit ?

- J'ai besoin de toi papa…

Mon cœur rata un battement à l'emploi du second « papa », mais je ne dis rien. La potion devait certainement aussi m'empêcher de le reprendre sur son langage et le rappeler à l'ordre montrerait que son plan était tombé à l'eau.

- Je te suis Scorpius.

Sans attendre, il fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite, il prit ma main et commença à courir dans les couloirs du manoir, y laissant le son d'un rire. Un rire qui m'émouvait au possible.

Comme un adolescent, je courus derrière lui, et cela me ramena à ma propre adolescence. Quand le manoir était vide de père et mère, quand j'avais couru de long en large, comme une rébellion à mon éducation.

Quand nous nous stoppâmes devant une porte qui si je me souvenais bien, menait à une des nombreuses chambres d'amis, mon souffle s'arrêta.

La main de mon fils serra aussi plus fortement la mienne et ce fut le cerveau en ébullition que je vis que la chambre était remplie de bougies. Il y en avait partout.

- Joyeux Noël Scorpius, dit mon fils avant de me tirer à l'intérieur et de poser sa bouche sur la mienne.

**POV** **Scorpius**

Je le faisais enfin.

Ma bouche était sur la sienne qui avait tant hanté mes rêves. Et le fait qu'il ne me repousse pas en cet instant réaffirmait que mes potions avaient bien marché. De toute façon, il m'aurait repris au terme « papa » que j'avais tant plaisir à utiliser. Je quittai sa bouche avant de murmurer :

- Oh papa…

Je reposai ensuite mes lèvres sur les siennes et les bougeai doucement tout en enroulant ses mains autour de mon cou.

Puis, comme dans un rêve, je sentis ses lèvres bouger contre les miennes, je me sentis aussi être serré dans ses bras d'homme.

Et tout se déroula trop vite.

Le baiser passa de tendre à passionné, de doux à bestial, vital. Sachant ce que je voulais, je nous dirigeai tant bien que mal vers le lit.

**POV Draco**

Que je meure à l'instant, que j'aille en enfer dans la seconde, je ne peux arrêter les choses, je ne peux détacher ma bouche de la sienne, je ne peux enlever ma langue de cette même bouche.

Et je ne peux ordonner à mes mains, traitresses d'un désir si longtemps refoulé, de cesser de parcourir ce corps si jeune, si pur. Celui qui prenait toute la place dans mes pensées, dans mon cœur.

- Oh papa, aime-moi… s'il te plait aime-moi, supplia-t-il tout en se détachant de moi et en ouvrant sa chemise.

Ouvrant sa chemise ?

- Que fais-tu ? Demandai-je.

Ma question eu au moins le mérite de stopper ses mouvements.

**POV Scorpius**

Il n'était pas censé me poser cette question, il était censé n'en poser aucune d'ailleurs.

Et mon cœur accéléra, mon sang pulsa dans mes tempes. Ma respiration se stoppa et mes mains se figèrent sur mes boutons, à moitié ouverts.

- Papa ?

- Oui…

Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien et quand j'y vis cette teinte, plus sombre, secouai la tête. Mes potions faisaient bien effet et sa question était sans importance.

Je continuai donc de retirer ma chemise qui tomba au sol quelques secondes plus tard. Mon sexe pulsait dans sa prison de vêtements, mon cœur allait sortir de ma cage thoracique, mes yeux ne quittaient pas les siens et tremblant, je défis mon pantalon, toujours mon regard ancré au sien.

Puisse-t-il me pardonner à son réveil de l'avoir forcé à pécher de cette façon, puisse-t-il me pardonner de ne pas être le parfait petit Malfoy.

Puisse-t-il me pardonner de l'aimer à en mourir depuis cette nuit, cette nuit où ayant soif, j'étais descendu pour boire un verre, nuit où je l'avais trouvé endormi dans le fauteuil du salon.

Nuit où ma vie avait pris un sens.

Le voir m'avait ému comme jamais. Le voir détendu, parfait, beau, calme dans cette pièce, recroquevillé pour trouver de la chaleur. Cette nuit, à l'aube de mes treize ans, j'étais tombé amoureux.

Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Aucune idée, mais je n'avais plus pensé qu'à lui, jour et nuit, me languissant de revenir au manoir, et quand j'y étais, le bonheur prenait part entière de moi.

De simples pensées, m'offrant des images où lui et moi étions seuls l'un contre l'autre, j'étais passé à l'un dans l'autre, s'aimant d'amour.

Et j'allais réaliser cette envie… celle qui me rongeait depuis tant de temps, j'allais le sentir en moi, le sentir m'aimer.

Une larme roula, puis d'autres, face aux sensations que m'apportait cette réalité. J'allais enfin lui faire l'amour, ou plutôt, il allait me faire l'amour, là, dans cette chambre que j'avais préparée avant le repas.

**POV Draco**

Je le voyais se déshabiller, gardant toujours son regard dans le mien et là, je me dégoûtais. Car je réagissais à la vue de son corps, se dévoilant petit à petit.

Je sentais mon sexe, immonde, se dresser à la vue de son torse blanc, imberbe. Je le sentais monter encore plus dans l'interdit à la vue de ses doigts défaisant le bouton de son pantalon à pince noir. Je pouvais le sentir pulser quand le tissu noir tomba à ses chevilles. Ma bouche était désormais sèche à la vue de ses jambes musclées, fines et puissantes.

Je gardais obstinément mes yeux sur ses cuisses, ne voulant pas les porter sur ce que je désirais en cet instant. Car Merlin que je le désirais.

Je voulais avancer et lui enlever son dernier vêtement, je voulais embrasser toute cette peau, je voulais la caresser toute la nuit, les jours et le reste du temps que Salazar et compagnie voudraient bien m'accorder avant que la mort ne vienne me prendre pour m'emmener en enfer.

Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras et l'aimer comme j'en avais l'envie.

- Je vais ouvrir mon cadeau maintenant…

Sa voix était basse, rauque… sensuelle comme jamais je ne l'avais entendue et cela se répercuta dans mon boxer.

Je le vis s'avancer vers moi et sans bouger, trop paralysé par les événements, je le sentis défaire à son tour les boutons de ma chemise grise.

Je sentis aussi sa bouche parsemer le moindre centimètre de peau découverte et me dégoûtant une fois de plus, je fermai les yeux, profitant de ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué depuis mon entrée dans l'âge adulte.

Impuissant, je me fis déshabiller, ne restant qu'en sous-vêtement.

J'avais envie de pleurer, de gémir face à cette bouche qui parcourait chaque millimètre de peau de mon torse. Face à ses mains qui flattaient mes côtes visibles.

Honteux, je sentis mes mains prendre son visage en coupe et l'embrasser. Lui violer sa bouche de ma langue.

Je n'avais embrassé qu'une seule personne comme ça, et une seule et unique fois. Mon amour d'enfance, mon meilleur ami, celui qui avait perdu la vie de la main de mon ancien maître.

J'approfondis le baiser encore plus, voulant me faire pardonner de Blaise. Il devait être déçu de moi en cet instant. Il devait même vomir de dégoût.

J'embrassais mon propre fils, mon sexe se pressait contre celui tout aussi dressé de la chair de ma chair.

Et cette nuit allait être mon cadeau. J'allais me fondre en lui, j'allais l'aimer comme il me l'avait supplié, j'allais me perdre à jamais pour lui.

**POV Scorpius** _**Bien plus tard dans le temps**_

Je caressais la peau marquée en me remémorant cette nuit-là. Celle qui avait détruit nos vies. Je pouvais encore sentir son corps nu contre le mien, je pouvais ressentir son sexe se frotter avec lenteur au mien… je pouvais, si je faisais un effort, me rappeler ce que j'avais ressenti quand il avait pénétré mon corps de son premier doigt.

Je posai la tête contre la fenêtre et regardai la pluie tomber. Il pleuvait presque chaque jour ici… comme mon cœur pleurait sa perte.

Une fenêtre magique qui me montrait l'intérieur en détresse de mon corps. Et je pleurais le fait d'avoir détruit sa vie.

Je pouvais revoir nos deux corps bouger en harmonie sous la lumière des bougies, je pouvais me rappeler chaque demande, chaque supplique venant de moi. Je pouvais me rappeler avec bonheur chaque geste qu'il avait eu envers moi. Ses baisers, ses coups de reins, ses larmes qui s'étaient jointes aux miennes.

Je pouvais me souvenir de mes ongles pénétrant ses chairs, sous le plaisir fulgurant qui avait parcouru chaque fibre de mon corps après des heures de danses corporelles. Reculant à chaque fois notre libération, nous faisant pleurer d'envie, supplier sans toutefois répondre à nos propres suppliques.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, comme chaque jour sur cette femme forte.

- Monsieur Malfoy, voici votre potion. Buvez-la !

Sans même poser mon regard sur elle, je tendis le bras et sentis la froideur de cette fiole dans ma main. Je portai cette dernière à ma bouche et bus docilement mon traitement.

Après cette nuit magique et la journée qui avait suivi, mon rêve s'était transformé en cauchemar et il durait depuis dix ans. Dix tentatives de suicide ratées, dix ans de pleurs, d'appels à l'aide, de lettres écrites jamais envoyées, de nuits froides sans lui en moi, sans lui sur moi.

Sans ses mains sur la peau brûlante de mon corps en manque de lui, sans ses yeux dans les miens, sans ses « je t'aime ».

J'avais tous les torts dans cette histoire. D'abord, j'aurais dû redescendre de mon rêve au matin de Noël, quand j'avais senti sa bouche parcourir mon corps. J'aurais dû me dire que les potions avaient cessé leurs effets. Mais j'avais profité encore et encore de lui.

J'avais profité de ce bonheur moins d'une journée. J'avais profité du moindre soupir venant de l'homme que j'aimais, du moindre souffle sur ma peau.

J'avais profité de tout jusqu'à l'arrivée du père d'Albus et de ce dernier, arrivant en trombe au manoir, nous trouvant en pleine action.

Et tout avait commencé.

J'avais toujours cru être voué aux enfers à ma mort, mais faute m'était d'admettre que j'avais tout faux. Les enfers avaient commencé ce jour-là et ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés.

Mon père avait été arrêté pour inceste envers moi. J'avais hurlé, supplié les juges de m'écouter.

J'avais tout avoué, mes envies, mon amour et mes potions.

Mais j'avais tout perdu suite aux mots sortis de la bouche de mon père. Quelle n'avait pas été ma surprise en entendant qu'il n'avait agi sous aucune potion. Qu'il avait été lucide tout le temps et qu'il ne regrettait pas.

Le jugement avait été rapide.

La prison à perpétuité. Mon père n'avait pas le droit à la récidive depuis qu'il avait reçu sa marque et surtout fait entrer des Mangemorts dans Poudlard bien des années plus tôt et qu'il avait tenté de tuer Dumbledore.

Nos moments intimes avaient signé son arrêt de mort en définitive. Et ma folie avait commencé.

On pourrait vous donner le bonheur… vous laissant le vivre. Une fois ce dernier enlevé, une fois ce bonheur perdu, la folie sera là, heureuse, souriante. Parfois, elle vous donnera des moments de repos, vous permettant de revivre ce qui vous manque tant, de vous permettre ainsi à son retour de l'accueillir avec un sourire.

La folie est ma raison de vivre, de mourir. Je suis enfermé dans une aile de Sainte-Mangouste, ne recevant qu'une seule visite depuis toutes ces années.

Une visite silencieuse, une visite qui me fait autant de bien que de mal.

Albus.

Cet ami qui m'avait condamné en voulant me sauver d'une mort certaine.

Cet ami qui m'avait volé mon cœur, l'amour de ma vie, mon père, papa.

Mon papa que je n'avais jamais revu depuis que les Aurors l'avait relevé de son banc d'accusé au Magenmagot.

Ce même papa qui croupissait dans une cellule d'Azkaban par ma faute.

Savoir que tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous était vrai, sans artifice, j'en mourais de regret.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant me sortit une seconde fois de mes pensées et je pus voir dans le reflet de la fenêtre que c'était mon ami. Mais cette fois, il n'était pas seul.

Il était avec son père, car lui, le sien, était toujours à ses côtés.

- Scorpius ?

- Oui, dis-je la voix cassante dû au sanglot qui voulait sortir.

-…

Son silence sonna en moi comme la fin, la fin de tout. Et le lendemain, la gazette du sorcier m'avait donné raison.

« **Draco Lucius Malfoy, enfermé depuis dix ans pour avoir commis un acte incestueux****,**** est décédé suite à un manque d'alimentation grave**. »

Comment arriver à ouvrir les yeux le matin quand vous savez que vous êtes responsable de la mort de votre père ?

Comment vouloir respirer quand vous savez à présent que cet homme a souffert de malnutrition pendant si longtemps, qu'il a dû subir les Détraqueurs plusieurs fois par jour, qu'il a dû vous maudire dans sa cellule, qu'il a dû vous détester, vous haïr de toutes ses forces d'être né et d'avoir gâché sa vie.

Moi, je n'y arrive pas… mais les gens m'y forcent.

Depuis son décès, je suis encore plus surveillé, encore plus sous traitement. Leurs potions m'abrutissent, me rendent docile.

Et les jours passent, suivis des mois et des années.

Me voici seize ans plus tard, seize ans après que tout ait commencé en cette veille de Noël. J'ai trente-deux ans, j'ai perdu mon père il y a six ans, j'ai cinq nouvelles cicatrices à mes poignets, tentatives vaines d'en finir en ce jour fatidique.

Une sorte de pardon, de retour en arrière.

Mais chaque Noël, cette femme forte, infirmière en chef de la section psychiatrique, vient me sauver de la mort.

**POV Albus**

Ma famille rit, parle, vit autour de moi et je n'en peux plus. Chaque année c'est la même chose, je culpabilise.

J'ai tué un homme, et j'en tue un autre en le gardant en vie.

Comme si mon père connaissait mes pensées, il regarde dans ma direction, portant son verre de vin en bouche. Ma fille monte sur mes genoux et picore les restes du gâteau que je n'ai pas pu manger.

- Albus, tu m'entends ?

Je me retourne vers ma femme, et son visage rayonnant me donne mal au cœur. Je ne la mérite pas, ni mes enfants.

Je ne mérite pas le bonheur que la vie m'offre mais je le prends en égoïste, j'en profite au maximum.

- Attention, tu as des nargoles près de toi Albus.

Je regarde ma belle-mère avec un sourire. Cette Luna ne changera jamais et sa fille non plus.

- Merci Luna. Je vais quitter la table, j'ai une course de dernière minute à faire.

Je dépose ma fille sur les genoux de sa mère, et quitte la table familiale où tout le monde est là.

**.**

**.**

Je suis là, dans sa chambre et il ne me regarde pas. Jamais plus il ne m'avait regardé d'ailleurs. Il était toujours, au moment de mes visites, le regard perdu dans son paysage visible par sa fenêtre enchantée.

Je le garde dans le mensonge, lui faisant croire qu'il est dans une aile à Sainte-Mangouste… mais il n'y est pas.

Il est en prison, comme son père l'a été. Il est juste dans l'aile psychiatrique.

Seulement, à la demande mon père, héros du monde sorcier, j'ai obtenu de le mettre à l'abri des Détraqueurs, de l'éloigner de cette punition quotidienne.

Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? Rien.

Il a aimé la mauvaise personne, il a tenté de faire boire deux potions interdites depuis quelques années à un sorcier. Et il porte le mauvais nom de famille.

Au lieu de voir la mer et le ciel gris qui entoure cette prison, il y voit le reflet de son âme.

- Scorpius ?

Il se retourne et me sourit. Sait-il pourquoi je suis là ?

Certainement. Je n'ai jamais osé lui parler à mes visites, me sentant coupable de son malheur. J'ai seulement prononcé son prénom le jour où je suis venu annoncer la mort de son père.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je en allant m'asseoir sur son lit vide.

- Oui…

Les larmes me montent aux yeux car je ne le voulais pas… je voulais qu'il vive le plus longtemps possible… mais je ne peux le condamner plus.

Et en ce jour, je vais le délivrer.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il de sa voix éraillée.

- Moi si… je m'en veux…

Sans attendre, je me lève et vais le prendre dans mes bras. Il me laisse faire et cette étreinte me rappelle la dernière que nous avons eue dans le train, il y a seize ans de cela.

- Pardon, pardon, dit-il.

Je me laisse pleurer mon ami, comme je ne me le suis jamais permis. Il pleure lui aussi et le sentir dans mes bras, comme quand nous étions jeunes, me confirme que je fais ce que je dois faire.

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui…

Il quitte mes bras et part s'allonger dans son lit. Il m'invite à l'y rejoindre et je ne me fais pas prier. Je m'y blottis et pendant cinq minutes, je me revois dans notre pièce secrète à Poudlard, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

- Je peux avoir mon cadeau ? Demande-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, me redresse et sors la petite fiole de ma poche. Je l'ai volée dans ma réserve de Poudlard, endroit où j'enseigne les potions depuis cinq ans.

- Joyeux Noël Scorpius, je souffle le cœur lourd.

Il prend la fiole et la boit avec le sourire.

Je me permets de lui embrasser le front et de le serrer de nouveau dans mes bras. Seulement, il ne me rend pas mon étreinte, il ne le peut plus. Le poison mortel qu'il vient d'ingurgiter l'a libéré, emmené loin.

Et je l'espère de tout mon cœur, l'a emmené près de celui qu'il aime depuis si longtemps.

* * *

**Sombre, triste, pervers, malsain, mais je l'aime.**

**Il est peut être aussi mal écrit, mal exprimé mais ce n'est pas facile d'écrire sur ce sujet. **

**J'espère que votre lecture vous a plu et pas trop ****déçus****.**

**J'avais envie d'écrire depuis mes tous débuts sur l'inceste consenti… et voilà, je l'ai fait.**

**A tort ou à raison, dites-le****-****moi.**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

**Je vous invite à continuer de lire cette saga avec l'opus 2 "**_Regrets_**" et l'opus 3 "**_C'est ça, la mort_ _?__**"**_

_Version corrigée publiée le 08 avril 2013_


End file.
